


500 km o giù di lì

by harscrow



Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [4]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF, Music RPF
Genre: (spero di non aver dimenticato altra roba da taggare), Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Established Relationship, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Gags, Hand Jobs, Impact Play, Light CBT, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Riding Crops, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, e Lauro pure, questo lo scrivo in italiano: Edo è un sottone
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow
Summary: Aver attraversato mezza Italia soltanto per correre da Lauro a farsi sottomettere e restituirgli nel processo un pizzico di lucidità non lo disturba nemmeno un po’, riflette Edoardo, mentre Lauro — che dal canto suo gliene è decisamente grato — ispeziona ogni angolo del letto e si assicura che tutte le fibbie delle cinghie reggano la forza di uno strattone.Quando lo vede sfilare alla sua destra vestito solo di tatuaggi e guanti, Edoardo già si stringe attorno al plug che Lauro ha fatto scivolare poco prima dentro di lui. Il frustino di Gucci batte un paio di volte su un palmo ricoperto da una colata di PVC nero, e il serpente di stoffa che impedisce a Edoardo di parlare sembra annodarsi più severo dietro la sua nuca.[Inizio marzo 2020]
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: ♡ tigroverse ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787170
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	500 km o giù di lì

**Author's Note:**

> io: non sono capace di scrivere roba bdsm  
> sempre io quando mi chiedete di scrivere roba starring il frustino di Gucci: E VA BENE
> 
> Questa fic è per tutte le personcine belle che fra twitter e tumblr mi hanno chiesto chi una cosa, chi un'altra... e alla fine ho pensato di unire i vari tropes che erano venuti fuori perché mi sembrava una buona idea. Sta a voi giudicare il risultato e le mie personali aggiunte *winks*  
> Ho provato a scrivere senza appesantirmi con troppe paranoie, credo per la prima volta dopo anni. Forse questa storia non sarà ~ profonda ~ come le precedenti, ma spero che vi regali comunque qualche attimo piacevole. 
> 
> (Buon compleanno, 1969!)
> 
> **edit del 10/05/2020: Questa storia è stata scritta prima di scoprire il (probabilmente) vero motivo per cui Edo si trovava a Roma in quei giorni. Anche se questa è solo finzione, mi auguro comunque che nessuno la consideri una mancanza di rispetto perché davvero non voleva esserlo.**

Edoardo sa perfettamente quello che deve fare.

La penultima nota vocale che Lauro gli aveva mandato il giorno precedente - quella che lo aveva convinto a gettare alla rinfusa un po’ di roba in valigia e prendere il primo treno da Milano per raggiungerlo a Roma \- era lunga nove minuti e dodici secondi. Di panico che Lauro non era riuscito a mascherare, per la precisione. Se Lauro è ipocondriaco già di solito, la diffusione di questo virus del cazzo non ha fatto che peggiorare la situazione in maniera esponenziale, rendendolo ancora più rompicoglioni. Gli aveva parlato dell’appartamento dove s’era appena rinchiuso con Matteo, della scorta di mascherine e guanti in lattice che aveva già sapientemente stipato nel suo nuovo armadio, di tutte le donazioni che voleva fare nei prossimi giorni, e soprattutto di come i ragazzi fossero ovunque tranne che a Roma proprio quando gli servivano. Si percepiva una certa frenesia, l’urgenza di fare musica che si scontrava col pericolo di un’emergenza sanitaria imminente. Lauro sembrava aver pianificato tutto, intenzionato com’era a svuotare i magazzini Amazon pur di equipaggiarsi con l’occorrente per registrare e soprattutto non impazzire da segregato in casa. Eppure dalla tensione nella sua voce e la caoticità dei suoi progetti era chiara una cosa: la pazzia aveva già bussato alla sua porta.

Sì, Edoardo sa perfettamente quello che deve fare. Deve dare a Lauro ciò di cui ha più bisogno in questo momento, un’iniezione della sua morfina scelta. La possibilità di riprendersi il controllo, di esercitarlo appieno per rendersi conto di non averlo mai davvero perso. Su di lui, in questo caso.

Aver attraversato mezza Italia soltanto per correre da Lauro a farsi sottomettere e restituirgli nel processo un pizzico di lucidità non lo disturba nemmeno un po’, riflette Edoardo, mentre Lauro — che dal canto suo gliene è decisamente grato — ispeziona ogni angolo del letto e si assicura che tutte le fibbie delle cinghie reggano la forza di uno strattone. 

Quando lo vede sfilare alla sua destra vestito solo di tatuaggi e guanti, Edoardo già si stringe attorno al plug che Lauro ha fatto scivolare poco prima dentro di lui. Il frustino di Gucci batte un paio di volte su un palmo ricoperto da una colata di PVC nero, e il serpente di stoffa che impedisce a Edoardo di parlare sembra annodarsi più severo dietro la sua nuca.

“Hmm.” considera Lauro, esaminando la sua pelle completamente esposta ma ancora immacolata, una tela da dipingere che stuzzica la fantasia. Ha lo sguardo attento, come se stesse studiando proporzioni, traiettorie importanti. Edoardo non riesce a staccare gli occhi dallo strumento che lui ha fra le mani, ne pregusta la sferzata che tarda ad arrivare, ma Lauro continua a farlo picchiettare pigramente appena sotto il pollice.

Nell’istante in cui la lingua di cuoio scende ad accarezzare i muscoli in attesa di Edoardo, il tempo frena la sua corsa arrotolandosi su se stesso, dentro se stesso, in un loop infinito. L’aspettativa viaggia dall’impugnatura, dove la mano di Lauro si fa intransigente, fino alla punta che saluta con una lappata asciutta vene che pulsano di vita. Il frustino disegna un lungo arco che collega una coscia all’altra passando per gli addominali bassi, aggirando l’erezione distesa ai piedi della piccola croce. Lauro risale il fianco, ticchetta su capezzoli già duri, valuta, li solletica facendo oscillare il puntale. Le ginocchia si piegano ed Edoardo geme più forte quando il tocco così rapido, libero, lo percuote da destra a sinistra con l’energia di uno schiaffo.

Chinandosi su di lui, Lauro gli accarezza il petto con la mano libera, fa danzare i polpastrelli sopra i capezzoli abusati di Edo e li pizzica, li tira. “Come sei sensibile, amore mi’.” mormora fingendo di non saperlo, di non aver mai sentito prima miagolii tanto sudici. “E qua…” si domanda, le dita che precipitano verso una zona ancora più pericolosa. “Qua come sei?” guarda Edo dritto negli occhi mentre glielo chiede, mentre tiene le sue palle in mano, prigioniere di un anello di silicone. Viola, come il gemello più piccolo che gli incorona la base del cazzo.

La risposta è un allarmato principio di protesta, filtrato dal bavaglio. Lauro inarca un sopracciglio, divertito: Edo non ha usato il segnale. “Come pensavo.” ghigna, sprezzante, e per il momento si limita a massaggiarlo. Poi raddrizza la schiena, spostando la mano in punta di dita, e resta in piedi sornione. Col frustino che fluttua fra pollice e indice come un pendolo finché non decide d'impugnarlo di nuovo. L’asta sottile si libra, tagliando l’aria con un sibilo nella sua caduta.

Il sussulto che scuote Edoardo muore nel sollievo. Il primo bacio del puntale — _smack_ — ha macchiato soltanto la parte più tornita della sua coscia, che inizia a tremare. Il flebile miraggio della calma si frantuma, e con essa il silenzio. Il secondo, il terzo, il quarto bacio piovono veloci, secchi, in sequenza, costringendo Edoardo a gemere e contorcersi dal dolore. Eppure i suoi fianchi, traditori, si sollevano per riceverne _ancora_. Il suo interno coscia brucia di un calore che scioglie i freni inibitori, e la risata compiaciuta di Lauro non fa che accelerarne la scomparsa. I colpi di frustino atterrano anche sull’altra coscia, si moltiplicano assieme al rossore. Ogni pulsione che spinge Edoardo verso l’alto, ad arcuarsi fuori controllo, lo illude che il plug possa andare più a fondo. Lo sente raggiungere i punti giusti, ma non abbastanza. Vorrebbe che fosse il cazzo di Lauro a riempirlo, scoparlo, e sa che questo non accadrà. Allora si rifugia nel conforto della punizione, degli schiocchi infuocati che si avvicinano al suo sesso trascurato senza mai sfiorarlo. Si accumulano uno sull’altro, e lui li reclama e piange tutti, in uno stato di tensione incessante. Non un singolo pensiero coerente lo attraversa quando il frustino, di piatto, raccoglie il peso delle sue palle, gli ricorda a chi appartiene. Sopra il ronzio nelle sue orecchie, compagno di un capogiro, sente la voce di Lauro lontana e suadente come quella di una sirena. La disperazione con cui ha bisogno di schiantarsi contro le rocce è annidata fra le sue gambe, ed esplode in un urlo quando i colpetti che Lauro gli elargisce si appesantiscono e ricadono cattivi, padroni, laddove Edoardo è più vulnerabile. Dove si lascia frustare, succube dell’endorfina. I polsi si rivoltano nelle manette, il bavaglio fatica a soffocare i suoi versi ed è allora che il frustino rallenta, si scosta.

“Shhhhhh, te fai senti’ dai vicini.” Lauro lo rimprovera stringendogli il mento, coi polpastrelli che scavano impietosi nelle guance. La punta del frustino ripercorre i propri passi, ed Edoardo guaisce nel bavaglio quando il cuoio, rigido, fa pressione sui segni, le sue cosce un campo minato. “O magari è questo che vuoi… Che sappiano cosa ti fai fare, cosa mi lasci fare. Hm?”

Stordito dall’eccitazione, estraniato di mille miglia da quella stanza e forse anche dal mondo, Edoardo non sa trovare una risposta. Sì. No. Sì. Forse. No. Qual è quella vera? Qual è quella giusta? Vuole soltanto che Lauro continui a _usarlo_ , ma non può nemmeno dirglielo. Cerca di slanciarsi verso di lui, con le cinghie che gli impediscono di staccarsi dal materasso, e le spalle che fremono nello sforzo. Sono gli occhi a implorare al suo posto, lucidi di verità e di dolore.

La percezione affilata di Lauro non si lascia sfuggire nulla, trasforma la presa sul viso di Edoardo in una sberla. E un’altra. Le dita, bollenti per gli schiaffi, si aggrappano al bavaglio e glielo strappano di bocca. Edoardo non ha idea di quanto sia etereo con le guance porpora, i capelli sfatti color blu psichedelico, e quel lembo di stoffa attorcigliata che gli ricade sul pomo d’Adamo. Ha le labbra dischiuse, bagnate dalla lingua che fa capolino. Lauro non resiste, ci passa sopra l’indice e sorride quando Edo succhia, morde delicatamente e tenta di tirare via quella barriera in vinile che lo separa dalla carezza del suo signore. _Della sua signorina_. Padrone, padrona… Lauro è un po’ _tutto quello che je pare_.

“Sei proprio una puttana.” Edoardo sa di esserlo, ed è quando quelle parole escono dalle labbra di Lauro che suonano non come una sentenza, ma come un complimento. “Mo me fai vede’ che ce sai fare co’ ‘sta bocca.”

Lauro si sfila i guanti, li getta via e sale sul letto. Si accomoda dove lo conduce la sua voglia, le cosce che costringono Edo nell’ennesima morsa. Gli dà le spalle, il mostruoso ghigno di Han’nya che lo domina dall’alto, ed Edoardo chiude gli occhi consapevole che dalla femminea gelosia di quel demone e da chi lo porta sulla schiena si farebbe distruggere. Appena Lauro si siede sulla sua faccia, si sente suo totalmente, unicamente dedito al suo piacere. Edoardo fa balzare la lingua contro la sua apertura, e i sospiri soddisfatti di Lauro lo tengono in pugno. Non può afferrargli i fianchi, ed è questa la vera tortura. È questo che fa più male delle frustate, del respiro che gli manca. Fa tintinnare le giunture metalliche delle cinghie nel tentativo di liberarsi, non perché creda di poterci riuscire ma soltanto perché non sa opporsi al più naturale dei suoi istinti, quello che lo riporta sempre, immancabilmente addosso a Lauro.

Asservito al suo compito, Edoardo mugola per il freddo del lubrificante sul cazzo e la mano di Lauro subito dopo. Ha gli occhi che ruotano nelle orbite, sotto le palpebre, e sente le lacrime tornare a pizzicare. Sono salate, ma meno del conto che sta per pagare. Lo ringrazia leccandolo come se Lauro non stesse per farlo a pezzi. Edoardo si lascia prendere in giro, arriva dove Lauro lo pretende, svelto di mano, all’istante in cui l’orgasmo è così vicino che ne sente l’onda d’urto gonfiarsi, iniziare ad aprirsi- E poi la mano di Lauro si allontana, crudele, e non resta che l’impronta incandescente di un _quasi_. 

“Non ancora…” specifica Lauro, in risposta ai suoi lamenti. Le regole sono terribilmente chiare, ma gliele ricorda gettando un braccio all’indietro. Lo prende per i capelli, gli cavalca la faccia. “Non ti fermare. Scopami con quella cazzo di lingua.”

Edoardo non ha vie di fuga, non che le cerchi. Respira forte contro la carne calda di Lauro e gli affonda la lingua nel culo, lo divora con tutto ciò che gli rimane. Una fame chimica, irrazionale. Ama il suo sapore di Dio, l’odore della sua pelle, il modo in cui lo schiaccia. E ancora, Lauro chiude le dita attorno alla sua erezione, mentre con l’altra mano pompa la propria. Riprende da dove aveva interrotto, ricostruisce il piacere di Edoardo un piano alla volta e poi lo demolisce ridendo, curandosi solo del proprio. Ansima, toccandosi più in fretta, con Edoardo che invece piange in silenzio per la frustrazione del secondo orgasmo mancato, come se servisse. Lauro viene ringhiando, Edo lo sente agitarsi sotto la punta della lingua e gli invidia la libertà con cui si concede d'infierire schizzandogli sulla pancia.

L’aria, pur consumata e pregna di sesso, a Edoardo sembra fresca quando Lauro si alza e lui torna a riempirsi i polmoni. Lauro s’insinua fra le sue cosce dolenti, le palpeggia, ci dissemina morsi bagnati che lo fanno gemere e sussultare, ma è quando gli strofina il cazzo e si sofferma col pollice sul suo punto più sensibile che Edoardo singhiozza senza vergogna. “Ti prego. Ti prego…” implora, inascoltato, perché Lauro toglie ancora una volta la mano e il suo petto viene scosso da un pianto sconsolato.

“No no no, puoi resistere ancora un po’.” si sente dire Edoardo, al di sopra del bisogno martellante che gli spacca la percezione a metà.

Lauro riprende a segarlo, ed Edo ha la sola certezza di non aver mai avuto il cazzo tanto duro. I movimenti della mano, così fluidi e perfetti, diventano più veloci. Edoardo non capisce se inseguono il crescendo del suo respiro o viceversa ma non gli importa, va bene, sta bene, adesso Lauro usa la destra e la sinistra una dopo l’altra, senza dargli tregua, _sì, oh sì_ , nella gola straziata un sentore di sangue, e ci sta arrivando, Lauro lo sta facendo davvero, lo sta- Lasciando andare, di nuovo. Abbandonato a se stesso, Edoardo solleva convulsamente il bacino, si spinge verso l’alto scopando il vuoto. Di tutto il suo corpo percepisce soltanto il pulsare frenetico del cazzo, la rabbia animale che si concentra lì, senza nessun altra volontà che non sia quella di venire, di svuotarsi. Ma Lauro gliel’ha impedito. Altre lacrime, abbondanti, scivolano lungo la pista tracciata da quelle già asciutte e spariscono nel cuscino. “Fa male.” ammette Edoardo, umiliato. Fra le gambe va a fuoco, la testa riecheggia di gelo. “La- Lauro…” lo chiama con voce rotta, sottile.

“Amore mio.” Lauro fa scorrere delicato il palmo di una mano per tutta la sua lunghezza, dalle palle in su, più volte. Con l’altra muove il plug fin quasi a estrarlo solo per poi spingerlo ancora dentro di lui, ripetutamente. “Sei stato così bravo, lo sai? Mi togli sempre il fiato, sei troppo bello.”

Inumidendo la lingua secca per l’intenso ansimare, Edoardo annuisce, tira su con il naso. Perdersi nello sguardo che Lauro riserva soltanto a lui equivale a guardare in uno specchio che non mancherà mai di restituirgli un’immagine di pura vanità.

“Vuoi venire?” gli chiede Lauro, e per la prima volta da quando hanno cominciato suona sincero, consolatorio. Edoardo ha un estremo bisogno di credergli adesso. Annuisce di nuovo. Vorrebbe ripetere ‘ti prego’, ma gli esce un gorgoglio strozzato.

Il suono oscenamente fradicio di un pugno chiuso, carico di lubrificante, che slitta su e giù per la sua erezione tesa si porta via il vago senso di fallimento. Edoardo abbassa le palpebre su quel sogno, ci spera. Si lascia trasportare dal tocco di Lauro, dalla sua regolarità e precisione. Spera e impreca e spera e impreca e _spera_ finché non ha più niente da dare, niente da perdere, ed è allora che il suo cazzo inizia a contrarsi, stremato. Il panico da riflesso condizionato lo assale per un attimo, amplifica la sorpresa di sentire la mano di Lauro ancora fottutamente stretta attorno a lui quando il piacere s’accende, s’incendia, fino a detonare. Edoardo grida, col seme che spilla a fiotti in un orgasmo in grado di farlo tremare da capo a piedi.

Quando comincia a mettere a fuoco qualcosa di diverso dal candore accecante, non sa più nemmeno come cristo si chiama. I suoi addominali si alzano e si riabbassano striati di bianco, roba sua e di Lauro. “Guarda che macello c’hai fatto, amore mi’…” sogghigna lui, strizzandogli il cazzo un’ultima volta prima di lasciargli recuperare le forze. A Edoardo scappa un gemito di protesta, subito coperto da un bacio morbido in piena bocca.

Lauro lo pulisce con un asciugamano, gli leva i cock rings e gli libera le caviglie, poi i polsi. Li sfrega con dolcezza, gli piega le dita per assicurarsi che siano recettive. “Amo’, stai bene?”

“Sì.” Ad occhi chiusi per la stanchezza, Edoardo non è capace di dire altro. Li riapre reggendosi al braccio di Lauro. Ha bisogno del suo tepore adesso, di tornare a terra con la stessa persona che lo ha portato altrove, troppo lontano per descriverlo.

“Non ti lascio.” lo tranquillizza lui, spostandogli il ciuffo dalla fronte e piazzandoci un bacetto. “Vado solo a prenderti un po’ d’acqua e dire a Matt che se po’ leva’ ‘e cuffie, mo torno.” Lauro si infila un paio di boxer al volo, e si dirige scalzo fino alla porta. Sembra gli venga in mente qualcosa, si ferma sul posto e si gira verso di lui col dito sollevato di chi ha un dubbio di vitale importanza. “Cioccolato bianco o alla nocciola?”

Edoardo lo guarda, sbatte le palpebre e si prende almeno trenta secondi di muta riflessione per capire che cazzo gli stia chiedendo Lauro.

“Vabbè. Pijo tutt’e due.” decide lui alla fine, rispondendosi in strabiliante autonomia.

* * *

Sono trascorsi quattro giorni da quando Edoardo si è ritrovato catapultato in un appartamento che è piccolo per due, figuriamoci per tre. E in questi quattro giorni — fra una scopata e l’altra, con Matt che ormai li odia ma Edo almeno cerca di farsi perdonare cucinando — sono successe due cose per cui Edoardo potrebbe aver smadonnato. La prima è che la Lombardia è stata dichiarata per decreto governativo zona rossa a causa del Covid, il che significa che in teoria Edoardo è già fuori tempo massimo per ritornare a Milano dalla sua famiglia, e gli tocca correre in stazione immediatamente sperando lo lascino partire senza troppi intoppi, perché l’ipotesi di lasciare Mina e Vale da sole non è contemplata. La seconda è che Edoardo non è ancora riuscito a dare a Lauro il regalo che gli ha comprato. Gli era parsa un’idea carina, sul momento. L’aveva visto in una vetrina in Centrale e sembrava che fosse lì proprio per lui, che lo chiamasse. Alla fine aveva ceduto senza star lì a rimuginarci troppo: l’aveva preso, avvolto in una busta del mistero e nascosto nella valigia semi-vuota. Poi però, non era riuscito a trovare il momento adatto per tirarlo fuori e consegnarlo al legittimo destinatario. Forse perché più ci pensava e più la considerava una roba talmente sdolcinata che perfino uno come Lauro sarebbe scoppiato a ridere. Non che Edoardo avesse seriamente ponderato l’idea di non darglielo, dopo tutta la strada che aveva fatto chiuso in un trolley buio, poveraccio. Semplicemente, aveva tentato di ritardare il più possibile le prese per il culo che la comparsa di quel pupazzo avrebbe causato. 

Non restano molte altre occasioni, ormai. Ore 7:45, ingresso dell’airbnb. Lauro che ancora in pigiama e tazza di tè in mano gli sta spalmato addosso senza riuscire a dirgli addio, tutto bacini sulla nuca e se potesse farebbe anche le fusa. Una sensazione strana, scomoda, di quelle che ti annodano lo stomaco. Lui che deve solo chiudere la valigia e poi salire in ascensore. Dunque, ora o mai più. 

“T’ho preso ‘na cosa.” sospira Edoardo, voltandosi nell’abbraccio assonnato di Lauro per baciarlo a stampo. In mezzo a loro, si materializza una busta verde scuro. Edoardo ha il cuore che batte forte come quando da pischelletto aveva invitato la tipa dell’altra classe alla sua festa di compleanno e le aveva praticamente messo in mano ‘sto pezzo di carta stropicciato con dei palloncini colorati disegnati sopra, imbarazzante.

Lauro appoggia la tazza sul tavolino e allunga le mani sulla busta. Già sorride, più per il gesto che altro, è evidente che non sappia cosa aspettarsi. Edoardo vorrebbe guardare da un’altra parte e allo stesso tempo non ha alcuna intenzione di distogliere lo sguardo. Cerca di memorizzare ogni dettaglio, perfino la cadenza del suo respiro.

“Nooooo, nun ce credo!” esclama Lauro, nello svelare l’identità del clandestino che Edo ha trafugato in valigia. E sì, sta ridendo. Ma non di lui.

“Un Tigro p’a tigre mia, così ve capite. Siete pure iperattivi uguale.” spiega Edoardo, sfregandosi il collo. Inizia a straparlare, non riesce a spegnersi. “Però te devi prende cura di lui, mi raccomando che ce tengo. Quando finisce ‘sta quarantena vojo vede’ come me l’hai trattato.”

Lauro scuote la testa, la lingua che s’infila fra i denti mentre ride. Se la felicità ha un volto, è il suo. Si scontra con Edoardo, quasi buttano giù l’attaccapanni, e lui sente il muso soffice del peluche premergli contro la schiena, la bocca di Lauro aperta sulla sua.

“Una volta che possiamo starcene un po’ tranquilli a casa è pe’ n’emergenza sanitaria e ce tocca sta’ pure lontani.” Lauro gli sfiora una tempia col fiato caldo, lento, i brandelli di gioia che cedono il posto alla malinconia. “Non voglio che te ne vai. Come cazzo devo fa’.”

“Sua altezza non è l’unica ad avere bisogno di me.” Edo prova a sdrammatizzare, ma questo è uno di quei rari momenti in cui avverte tutta la fatica di doversi dividere, di dover scegliere. “Nemmeno io voglio lasciarti andare. Vorrei ce fosse un modo…”

“Nun te vojo tene’ lontano da loro.” Lauro suona risentito con se stesso. “È che non so quando te rivedo. Mo esci da qua e non- N’ce posso pensa’ che non lo decido io, che non posso salire da te, che non puoi più scendere tu.”

“Mi mancherai, La’. Non me ne so’ ancora andato e me manchi già. Me sa che sto proprio fori, pe’ di’ ‘na cosa del genere.” Edoardo gli tiene il viso fra le mani, non riesce a smettere di accarezzarlo. _Scusa_ , legge. ‘No, scusami tu per quello che ti sto facendo, amore mio’. “Però devo anna’, altrimenti perdo il treno.”

Lauro sospira, sconfitto di fronte a una battaglia che non può vincere e neppure vuole combattere. “Allora questo è pe’ Vale, per scusarmi del disturbo.” sorride, triste, e gli posa un bacio di farfalla sulle labbra. “E questo invece p’a pupetta mia.” aggiunge, baciandogli la guancia.

“Beh.” Persissimo, Edoardo indugia con la punta del naso contro quello di Lauro. “Questo se permetti è pe’ me.” Gli fa scivolare la lingua in bocca, un ultimo giro. Quello che durante una serata alcolica sembra innocuo, non dovrebbe disfare né risolvere niente considerando tutto quello che hai già bevuto, e invece poi garantisce la sbronza feroce che al di là di ogni legge biologica ti stende per due week-end di seguito.


End file.
